Nagini
by Hannah the Scribe
Summary: To say that Nagini enjoyed killing wasn't quite right. She enjoyed the anticipation—the chase, the hunt. She enjoyed knowing a secret that the victim did not, knowing exactly how someone was going to die. (For the Catapults.)


**Author's Note: For the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition, Season Two/Round Seven, as Captain for the Caerphilly Catapults, writing a fanfic focused on a Horcrux (Nagini). Also, for the If You Dare Challenge, prompt 475. Snakes.**

**~Hannah**

* * *

_Nagini_

_(To say that Nagini enjoyed killing wasn't quite right. She enjoyed the anticipation—the chase, the hunt. She enjoyed knowing a secret that the victim did not, knowing exactly how someone was going to die.)_

* * *

death strikes like a serpent

coiling the darkness around them

death strikes through a serpent

and the fangs are the last they see

**o o o**

To say that Nagini enjoyed killing wasn't quite right. She enjoyed the anticipation—the chase, the hunt. She enjoyed knowing a secret that the victim did not, knowing exactly how someone was going to die.

(And the one person who could provide this—)

_The Dark Lord_ also enjoyed the chase more than the capture. What fun was a body? No, the fun wasn't watching the literal life go out of someone's eyes so much as watching the fight go out of them, watching them break.

They were alike that way.

**o o o**

watching the light fade

and the darkness take over

watching the sun setting

and the moon just starting to rise

**o o o**

Nagini was one of the few who understood the Dark Lord. She was one of the few who could so truly understand his desire to spread the darkness. So wherever, whenever, however she could, she helped.

(And the way to do this—)

_Hunting _their enemies was generally her mission; sometimes she was granted even more, the kill itself, or the task of laying the perfect trap. To possess or be possessed, to offer venom, to spy for her master—it was all in her instincts.

Nagini had very good instincts.

**o o o**

life slips away

like a snake slithering off

life is infected

with the venom of fear

**o o o**

Nagini was stronger, faster, better than most, and she knew it. She was no ordinary snake, not even amongst those who were magical. She was chosen. The Dark Lord chose her. She was special even amongst the most select group of Death Eaters.

(Because—)

_The Dark Lord could never un-choose her._ She was a part of him; he was a part of her. They shared a bond that was very rare, one that very few people could ever understand. This was irreversible, unchangeable.

It was one of few things that could never change.

**o o o**

this sets her apart

a step above everyone

this changes his views

makes him able to care

**o o o**

Something else to make Nagini special was how she understood. Most snakes simply existed in humans' presence; but Nagini did more. She learned, she understood them, she knew how to analyze them, take them apart, manipulate them.

(And she did—)

_Many times. _It was another instinct of hers. Nagini wasn't usually the sort for connecting—she preferred to keep a distance, to value people's actual use more than their thoughts, emotions, morals.

Most snakes would never understand this.

**o o o**

nobody else

gets the same place

nobody else

is quite like her

**o o o**

Nagini was the Dark Lord's favorite, chosen over everyone else. She understood this. The Death Eaters seemed to know that she understood this. Nagini was smug about being above punishment, about worrying for the Dark Lord instead of about him.

(Unlike many others—)

_Always had to. _Everyone else had to fear the Dark Lord. Nagini never knew this fear. The Dark Lord killing someone else was usually good for her, and she was one of the few who would benefit immediately—she would eat well that night.

No one else would.

**o o o**

people disappear

in body and memory

people can't hide

Nagini doesn't need to

**o o o**

The Dark Lord, the most powerful wizard in the world, had only seven Horcruxes. Nagini was the only living host on the Dark Lord's side, and this made her one of the most powerful things to exist. Nagini knew this. Nagini was proud of this.

(She had a talent—)

_Nobody else had. _It made her useful, it made her more helpful to her master, it made her worthwhile and it let her prove herself to those who doubted her. That was worth everything to her.

It really was.

**o o o**

find light in the dark

if dark is the light

find love in hatred

if hatred could be love

**o o o**

Nagini found love in the one man deemed incapable of love; Nagini found hope in others' fear. Nagini was happy with her world, even if it was small, even if it had many dark things. It never occurred to her to want anything else.

(Except—)

_For her master's weakness. _Nagini's only ambition was for the Dark Lord's ultimate rise, for her master's power. She would do anything, give anything, for her master's cause to succeed. Anything at all.

This was the only thing she ever wanted.

**o o o**

Nagini was like no other.

Her ability to plan deaths, rather than just kill, her understanding of the Dark Lord and his love for her, her understanding of humans, her abilities as a Horcrux—all of these set her apart from anyone else.

Nagini was plenty aware of her own being special. She knew that her life wasn't a fairy tale, but that was fine by her—Nagini was glad to be different, glad to be chosen, glad to be special, and always would be.

She wouldn't want it any other way.

**END**


End file.
